Unfortunate turn of events
by Amara Sessh
Summary: A rewrite of Chapter 351-357! Had hisoleo been canon during the Hisoka Vs Chrollo match, what would happen? What would be it's outcome?(Obvious Spoilers ahead) Hisoleo/ hisoka x leorio. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER(S) DEATH.
1. Leorio POV

**Had hisoleo been canon during the Hisoka Vs Chrollo match(Spoilers)**

Imagine Hisoka telling Leorio, strictly, not to go see his match.

 **What I think would happen if Leorio went to go see Hisoka's match(and if the hunters association was in the republic or Padokea, making it easier for Leorio to just stop by):**

Leorio would go to heavens arena anyway just to make sure Hisoka is doing good. Making sure bae is fine Hisoka told him strictly, even sort of threatened him, to stay away from the match. The magician fearing Leorio's well being when in reality he should be fearing his own safety. What's so different about this match compared to the others? Who is Hisoka fighting exactly? Hisoka haven left out that it was a death match and with Chrollo Lucilfer.

Leorio couldn't resist going to see the match. He's literally eyeing the whole show from the entrance in a ridiculous disguise or something, all the while using zetsu so Hisoka wouldn't immediately notice him. But knowing Hisoka, he would probably sense Leorio there anyway. So Leorio decides he'll only be here for the beginning of the match- HISOKA'S FIGHTING CHROLLO!? THE SPIDER? Didn't Kurapika seal his nen!?

As Leorio watches the two exchange words, he's tense, frozen in place, and clenching his jaw hella hard in anger. Here goes Hisoka again doing whatever the hell he wants without thinking of others, not even his own boyfriend. Leorio moves closer towards the seated people, wanting a better view of the match. Death Match they've agreed to, and Leorio felt the inevitable feeling of his stomach sinking. Will Hisoka succeed?

A minute into the match and things don't looks so great, Hisoka looks like he's having a hard time. This is bad. Leorio can't just sit here and watch this play out. Should he call Kurapika or something- No.? That might only make things worse. Kurapika would not only blackout with rage, but Hisoka might attack him for disrupting their fight. Chrollo would be killing two birds with one stone.

Explanation this, explanation that, Chrollo making a double of the dead referee. Leorio shudders at the intense aura washing over the whole arena, intent to kill. It's a chilling feeling, like being trapped in a cage with three tigers. Leorio's having a hard time keeping up with what the hell Chrollo is saying, what with the crowd shouting and placing their bets on who will come out victorious. So Chrollo can use someone's aura even through their passing, or did he hear that wrong? And the bookmark is to keep track on his ability or- THERE'S TOO MUCH TALKING.

"What are they doing?!"

Shit. Chrollo is jumping towards the audience and Hisoka is following suit. Leorio hesitantly stands his ground, watching from a distance. He's about to make an exit to the door's entrance, but is frozen in place watching as Chrollo is using people from the audience to attack Hisoka.

Everyone is now scurrying away, trying to push through to keep at a safe distance from the two. The shoving crowd blocked Leorio's view, and like Hisoka, he can't make out where Chrollo is. He's hiding in the crowd?

"WHAT-WHATS THIS?! THE AUDIENCE IS RUSHING AT HISOKA?!" –Coco the Commentator shouts.

"What are they doing!?" Leorio watched wide eyed as people from the audience went after Hisoka. "Damn it!" Leorio wants to help. He needs to help. He can't just stand by and watch as dozens of people pounce on Hisoka. But he knows he'll only get in the way. Maybe if he uses his warp punch? But where is Chrollo-

Hisoka is struck from behind by said spider. Leorio near runs to his aid… if it wasn't for that creepy smile Hisoka has on?! Is he really enjoying this…? He's losing!

Although Hisoka is having a hard time beating the crowd, and with Chrollo popping out here and there, he's still smiling? Fucking Masochist. Those punches and kicks look like they can shatter a bone too. Leorio flinches each time Chrollo lands a hit. And right when all hope is lost for the damn clown, right when Chrollo stomps on Hisoka's face, Hisoka manages to strike Chrollo across the face.

"YEAH, GET HIM, GET RECKED SPIDER!" Leorio shouts, cheering whist Hisoka managed to strike Chrollo again on his left side. Hisoka has the upper hand now, already defeating the crowded people around him.

Chrollo disappears right into the audience, and Leorio chose to use the opportunity to make his leave. He doesn't want to be caught up in the two's bloody game. Hisoka looks like he's got things under control. Leorio can leave without a worry, right?

Leorio is quick to move out of the way, shoving past a number of cowering yet intrigued people, but oh wait- there's a woman and child in distress. SHIT. WHO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO BRING A KID HERE? Leorio makes a move towards the two, wanting to help them-help the child mostly.

He grabs the woman holding the screaming child and yanks her along with him, towards the exit. "This is no place for kids!" He scolds, using Ko to have an easier time pushing people out of his way.

"It's Chrollo"

"Run!"

"MOVE!"

Leorio stops, backing up and shielding the woman and her child.

Chrollo, soon after making a copy of some random victim, approaches Leorio, eyeing the taller curiously.

Leorio swallows thickly, tearing his gaze away for a moment to search for Hisoka. Said man is following after another Chrollo!? Chrollo can double himself?!

"You're friends with the chain user," Chrollo speaks, thinking back on his first meeting with Leorio. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks humbly, as he took a few steps forward. "Is the Chain user here as well?"

"Go hide." Leorio tells the woman.

"It seems he isn't with you, shame," Chrollo summons Shalnark's Black Voice in hand, needle appearing in his other hand. "Are you here on your own accord?" Chrollo asks, sounding normal and not like he's about to do something to Leorio. "Or did you come for Hisoka's sake?"

The twitch in Leorio's eyebrows was enough answer for Chrollo. "So Hisoka," Chrollo starts, dashing forward and appearing behind a startled Leorio. "Do you think he'd hold back fighting you?"

Leorio's eyes widen and his heart stops once the needle stabs his neck.

 _"Stay home, under no means do I want to see you at the match, Leorio. This one is… unique… ha ha, don't worry much about it, love, I'll come visit you as soon as I win~"_

 **Imagine how conflicted/ how out of control Hisoka would be had Leorio been used as one of Chrollo's puppets. :^)**


	2. Hisoka POV

_'_ _I told him to stay away._

 _I told him, didn't I?_

 _Was I… not clear?_

 _Did he misunderstand my words?_

 _I warned him._

 _I told him._

 _Leorio,_

 _Why did you come…?'_

"Ooooh, look at this! Hisoka has made his way to the center of the arena and stands menacingly! It appears he's searching for Chrollo…! Ladies and Gentleman, I ask you to please remain in your seats, panicking will only make things wo- EHG! Hisoka's been sucker punched by a mysterious flying fist!"

 _'_ _I didn't see it coming,_

 _I was stunned- for the moment,_

 _Not because of the sudden hit,_

 _But because it was your warp punch.'_

"A new contender is facing off Hisoka! Is he also under Chrollo's manipulation?! Why… it's none other than Leorio Paradinight! A zodiac! Where did he come from? Oh no, Hisoka does not look happy!"

 _'_ _You glared at me,_

 _Eyes seeming to hold so much hate,_

 _And fury._

 _Yet…_

 _They were so full of fear_

 _And turmoil.'_

"And again, Hisoka lets himself get hit! What is he doing down there? Why won't he fight back? And where is Chrollo?!"

 _'_ _You continued to come at me,_

 _Left hook,_

 _Right hook,_

 _Uppercut._

 _All I could do is accept the hit,_

 _Dodge a few,_

 _Even talking sense to you was futile._

 _You were gone,_

 _Far too deep,_

 _Under the Spider's complete control.'_

" –Break Hisoka-"

 _'_ _And before I could restrain you,_

 _Prevent you from getting hurt or hurting anymore –I knew you wouldn't want that-_

 _You were out of reach,_

 _Out of sight._

 _Pushed back by the brainwashed audience.'_

"What is this? The audience… have they gone crazy!? Crowds and crowds of them…?!"

 _'_ _I was quick,_

 _I tried,_

 _I made due of the crowd around me._

 _Killed them,_

 _Dismembered them,_

 _Got them out of my way,_

 _But I still couldn't find you,_

 _You had disappeared for the moment._

 _I lost my left hand,_

 _My right foot,_

 _But I couldn't care less about the little things._

 _The sane audience screaming,_

 _The announcer spewing nonsense,_

 _The groans of the Manipulated from under me,_

 _Nothing mattered._

 _All I wanted,_

 _Was to see you…_

 _When I finally spotted you,_

 _When I finally saw those brown orbs,_

 _I was falling from the sky._

 _You were in the middle of the awaiting crowd._

 _Arms out stretched,_

 _Hands reaching out to me,_

 _And I could have sworn,_

 _For the moment,_

 _You were out of Chrollo's control._

 _I was happy,_

 _I smiled,_

 _Regardless of my- our awaiting death,_

 _I would gladly go into the other world_

 _As long as I'm with you…_

 _But._

 _I can't let the Spider go,_

 _Not after harming you._

 _It's his fault,_

 _Completely._

 _He took your free will._

 _He took your future._

 _He took you away from me._

 _He took my happiness away,_

 _My beloved,_

 _My life…?_

 _Leorio._

 _Kill the spider._

 _I know what I must do._

 _Destroy him._

 _Take away his happiness._

 _End the spider._

* * *

Hisoka's eye's snap open, met with a bright, blinding light. He gasps harshly, bringing air back into his burning lungs, and coughs out a large amount of blood. He jolts forward, standing to his shaky feet. His eyes dart left, right. He isn't sure where he is at first, room being surrounded by lockers, benches, and a large mirror. Oh, he's in the arena's locker room.

"Yo, machi~" Hisoka acknowledges the other's presence, recognizing the spiders aura right away. "Was I… Really truly dead just now?" He asks, relaxing his hand's tight hold over his heart. No longer feeling the need to protect it.

"Dead as disco. Thoroughly and utterly dead," Machi answers, going back to her regular features. Hisoka coming back to life stunned her momentarily.

"I see." Hisoka chuckles. "Ah, I guess fighting someone of Chrollo's caliber while being swarmed but other opponents was a bit more then I could chew…" He looks at himself in the mirror. He isn't as badly hurt then he thought he'd be. Aside from his ripped up flesh around his neck, messed up wardrobe and hair, and lack of nose and upper lip, Hisoka looks okay. "Reality sure knows how to give you a wakeup call..." Hisoka pulls his hand back from his chest, wanting to inspect if it's equally as bad as his blown up one. That's when he noticed the ripped up, black, fabric fall from his palm

"Well, If you've learned your lesson from this, then next time make sure to choose your opponent and the location you fight in more carefully," Machi advices. She rests her hands on her hips, watching Hisoka's eyes widen as he stared at the fabric on the floor. Her brow raises. "Say," she starts as she bends down to pick up the fabric Hisoka keeps eyeing, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Why… Who knows?" Hisoka mutters. More vivid memories of the arena came to mind. Leorio was there in ridiculous attire -an oversized green jacket with a black shirt and pants complete with a turban. He was watching the match, probably cheering Hisoka on. "I guess I was lost in thought," Hisoka chuckles. He reaches his hand out towards Machi, silently asking for her to give him the fabric.

Machi hands the fabric over, placing it respectfully on Hisoka's open palm. She didn't miss the way Hisoka's hand trembled nor did she miss the small arch of Hisoka's missing brows. Machi can see, Hisoka is more than affected by the man he fought hours ago. "Sit down, I'll stich you up," Machi offers, being the least she can do. Not sure how to bring comfort to the other or how to offer words of sympathy.

Hisoka stares into her eyes, reading the uncomfortable sympathy in those deep blue. "No Thanks, I'm fine~" Hisoka assures, both in his injuries and his loss. He manipulates his gum to stop the bleeding of his wounds, and with the fabric of Leorio's shirt, Hisoka places it on his neck. "The parts that were destroyed can be reproduced~" He explains, smoothing his hand over his ripped up skin and brown fabric. With the use of Texture surprise, Hisoka can make his skin look as good as new, almost like he's never been in a death match at all.

"I see," Machi's brows arch as Hisoka molded a brand new hand and foot out of bungee gum, both appendages back like nothing's happened. The man before her is truly remarkable. "Then you don't need me, do you…?" Machi turns her back towards Hisoka, "I'll be heading back." She takes a few steps forward before taking a pause, "And about that man." She turns slightly towards Hisoka, "I'm sorry… for your loss." She wasn't at the fight, knowing how reckless her boss can get when he's in battle mode, but she did watch the match being broadcasted. She's never seen Hisoka make such a sorrowful, angered face, and she knew that if that man was able to bring such an out of place expression to a person like Hisoka, then he's bound to be a special person to the Magician.

Hisoka says nothing, just taken aback by those words. He never thought he'd hear them, and over Leorio. "Oh~" Hisoka chuckles, "Think I'm going to break into tears the moment you exit the room, Machi?"

"I know," Machi continues, eyes looking ahead, "The feeling of losing someone special." Pakunado's smiling face came to mind. Machi sighs, "It's an annoying feeling that won't really leave, one you learn to live with." Machi walks towards the exit, "I don't have any more words to offer, just to keep those you care about safe."

Hisoka hums, "I suppose this applies to you?" Hisoka asks, knowing the female spider considers the phantom troupe to be her family.

"Think what you want, Hisoka,"

"Machi…" Said spider pauses, one foot out the doors threshold. "I've decided to make sure it's my opponents who can't decide who it is or where they'll have to fight, that way…" Machi can feel Hisoka's being creeping from behind, "That way no one _special_ can get in harm's way?"

"Whatever makes you happy-" Machi flinches as two strong arms wrap themselves around her. She remains still, waiting for Hisoka's next move.

"Thank you," Hisoka says sympathetically. Machi relaxes, nodding in response.

Once Hisoka releases his hold on her, Machi tenses up once again. Her body is being restraint, she can't move her arms or make a step. She looks down at herself, instinctively using Gyo. She's being held down by Hisoka's bungee gum.

"Would you pass this along to all the spiders for me…? That as of now," Hisoka casually walks around Machi, crazed orbs staring into betrayed blue ones, "No matter where they go or whoever they're with… I won't stop until I've killed them all~"

"Don't you dare fuck around with me!" Machi growls as she tugs at her invisible restraints. "I'll kill you myself right now!"

"I'll take that as a yes~?" Hisoka chimes as he made himself out, ignoring the venomous threats spewing out of the spider's mouth.

 _'He took your free will,  
he took your future,  
he took you away from me,  
my happiness away,  
and now…' _

It's close to midnight, the moonlight beaming at the bloody scene before it. The animals around the area had long but scurried away, the deadly, powerful aura had scared them away. The scent of blood lingered heavily in the air, it won't take long before the smell would be replaced with the scent of rotting meat.

Hisoka picks up the still ringing phone, getting blood all over it. He hangs up on the number frantically calling –Machi- and begins to dial a differen't number.

xxx-xxx-xxxx

 _"Hey, this is Leorio, sorry you can't reach me right now,"_ Hisoka remained silent, listening to the other's masculine, gruff voice. He smiles softly, resting his head on the chain of the swing he's sitting on. Leorio takes a pause, seeming to do something on the other end of the line. Hisoka closes his eyes, imagining what the other could be so busy with at the time. By the sound of it, Leorio probably dropped some important papers and is annoyed trying to pick them up, Hisoka can tell by the huff and angry muttering that can also be heard through the phone.

 _"I'll try to come back to you as soon as I can, for now, leave a message after the beep… Oh, and if this is Hisoka, I'm actually, legitimately busy! Just wait for me to call you back this time!"_

Hisoka chuckles once the voice mail ends with a beep. "It's me, Leorio~" Hisoka says with a pained sigh, "The match… didn't go as well as I planned. You should know, you were there," Hisoka chuckles. "Oh love, I'm sorry… so, so sorry," Hisoka shakes his head before standing to his feet and stalking over to Shalnarks dead corpse. "Well… I guess it's a little too late for apologies now… you really should have stayed home, this is your own fault to be brutally honest," He reaches down, grabbing Shalnark by the hem of his shirt neck and effortlessly drags the corpse to the swing. "But I guess it's my fault too, I should have been clearer, more firm with you,"

Hisoka sits Shalnark upon the swing and bound his hands on the swing's chains with bungee gum –until he finds something to tie him with. "But don't worry, Love, I won't let things stay the way they are," Hisoka smiles toothily, "I'll take away what Chrollo's worked so hard to make, I'll start with the legs before going for the spiders head~ Don't try to stop me now, I've made up my mind."

He hangs up the phone, crushing it in his palm before letting its remains fall to the earth.

 _'_ _He took your free will,  
He took your future,  
He took you away from me,  
My happiness away,  
And now…  
I'll take away the very thing he's worked hard to create,  
The phantom troupe.  
I'll start with the legs of the spider,  
starting from their weakest,  
And work my way up from there." _

"Even if it kills me… I'll end the spider."

* * *

 _"Stay home, under no means do I want to see you at the match, Leorio. This one is… unique… ha ha, don't worry much about it, Love~ I'll come visit you as soon as I win~"_

 _"Fine… You better come home, or else, I'll go to hell personally to give you a good beating for losing."_

 _"He, he, doubt my strength, Leorio?"_

 _"… No, I just, have a feeling…"_

 _"I'll stay safe, Love~"_

 _"For your sake, you better hope so…!"_

 _"I love you~"_

 _"Yeah, yeah… ditto."_

* * *

 **Author's note*  
**

 **This was just something I cooped up after reading the latest hunter x hunter chapters :^)**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW YA LIKE IT/HATE IT XD**

 **Please ignore the mistakes, i will get to them eventually**

 **ALSO**

 **to those waiting for me to update anymore Hisoleo stuff**

 **PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. IM TRYING TO WORK ON THEM. Trying to get to a certain number of chapters before posting them. I don't want you guys to end up waiting months for an update and such. So be patient. I'm working on them! XD**


End file.
